Misunderstanding
by loxodontack
Summary: While still working at Runway, Andy runs into Miranda and the twins at a Broadway show.


Title: Misunderstanding

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer.

Written for: silentrevyrie on livejournal, Happy Valentines!

Prompt: While still working at Runway, Andy runs into Miranda and the twins at a Broadway show. Andy is on a date. Ends in Mirandy. Bonus if there's smut.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy absolutely loved Momma Mia, she had seen it a couple of times on Broadway and watched the dvd at least once a week, Meryl Streep reminded her of someone who was never far from her thoughts. When Doug had come with his puppy eyes last week, telling her that his parents would be in town she had known what was coming next. She understood that he didn't feel ready to come out to his parents, but after all this time they were beginning to push for a wedding date and grandchildren. About three years before, in a moment of panic Doug had told his parents that they were dating. As a result every time they came to town Andy acted the role of girlfriend. After much negotiation Andy agreed to go on a double date with them to a Broadway show and to three dinners in the week and a half they were due to be in town. Andy had insisted on Momma Mia and had named her three favourite restaurants. All was fair in love and deceit.

This was how Andy found herself gaping at the retreating form of Miranda and her daughters in the foyer of the show, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. Much to Andy's surprise and delight Miranda had not ignored her when their paths crossed and instead had stopped to say hello.

'Hello Andrea' was spoken in those well known cool tones. Andy had quickly stood to attention. She loved that voice. She heard it daily for hours and still never tired of it. It was one of the only reasons Andy was still working at Runway.

'Hello Miranda, hey Cassidy, Caroline' Andy said addressing them in turn. Andy was pleased to note the look of surprise on Cassidy and Caroline's face when she got their names right. It had taken a while but Andrea was determined to know everything about Miranda and her family. Miranda gave a slight nod of her head in recognition.

'Here to see the show?' Stupid, stupid of course they were, why else would they be there? Thankfully Cassidy saved her.

'Yes, we love this show and Mommy agreed to bring us because we got A's in our tests'. At this a fleeting look of pride crossed Miranda's eyes and Caroline stood up a little straighter.

'Wow, congratulations, that's great' Andy was beginning to worry about what to say next. Little did she know that was the least of her problems. Because just at that moment Doug returned with their drinks and Doug's parents came through the door.

'Annndyyy!' was bellowed across the foyer and everyone turned towards the sound. Doug's mother, as excitable as ever, was racing across the foyer knocking people out of her path. When she reached her, having left a path of destruction in her wake, she grabbed Andy in a tight hug. 'Oh it's so great to see you, its been so long'. Andy was cringing at this, this was far from the refined way Miranda conducted herself. 'And there's my little boy' she said turning to grab Doug in another tight hug and then smoothing down his hair.

Oblivious to the scathing look in Miranda's eyes and the amused look on Cassidy and Caroline's face, Doug's mother continued. She looked across at Miranda and said 'Aren't they just the cutest couple, my Dougie and Andy. My grandchildren are going to be as beautiful as yours', looking at Miranda and then at Cassidy and Caroline. A look of pure thunder passed through Miranda's eyes. With a scathing look at Doug and a glance at Andy, Miranda turned on her heels and walked off.

'What a rude woman' was what Andy could hear just beyond the ringing in her ears. 'Annndyyy, tell me all. How are my grand children coming along?' Andy felt like crying and it was only all the practice she got working for Miranda that allowed her to keep a neutral look on her face. She looked across at Doug and he looked so sorry she couldn't bring herself to be too mad at him. With that she heard the sound signalling that they should take their places. She followed her group into the theatre and for the first time she didn't pay any attention to the show and was consumed by thought of how Miranda was going to respond.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Across the theatre, in much better seats, Miranda was absolutely furious. The nerve of that, that insolent, ridiculous, tacky woman. Grandchildren indeed!. If that wasn't enough for her to despise the woman, gloating over _her_ 'Andy and Dougie' certainly was. Andrea was not supposed to be that woman's or even _Dougie's_, she was supposed to be hers. Hers and no-one else's. She was the one who commanded Andrea's attention all day every day. She was the one who decided how Andrea would spend her time. She was the one who spent hours thinking about Andrea. She was the one Andrea was supposed to spend her free time with. The fact that Miranda had not quite achieved this last fact was in no way relevant. Andrea was hers. Not _Dougie's_, not that woman's. Hers.

Miranda would show them. After all she was Miranda Priestly. She would first show Dougie that he was not worthy of Andrea. Then she would show Andrea who she should be with. With that thought she e-mailed a private investigator she kept on retainer and instructed her to investigate _Dougie_. She informed her where he currently was. Miranda eased back into her seat, took the hands of Cassidy and Caroline and planned her first move.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy turned up early for work the following day. She had not slept the night before, tossing and turning thinking of the many ways Miranda could make her life unbearable. She looked around anxiously to make sure everything was in place. Coffee, check. Magazines, check. Fresh flowers, check. Mail, check. Diary for the day, check. Miranda, check.. She had received a text to say she was on her way up in the elevator. Andy ran out to the elevator to wait for Miranda. It seemed to take forever for the doors to open. Then there she was. Miranda came out of the elevator looking no different than any other morning and listed of what she expected done in the first hour of the day. Andy was almost afraid to relax.

The day continued as usual. Emily was on the rampage about something, Andy was sure she made things up just to have something to complain about. It seemed to keep her happy. Nigel was preparing for a shoot in the afternoon. Andrea was inundated with calls from people hoping to be able to have five minutes of Miranda's time. Andy was spooked, she expected some form of backlash from Miranda. Every time Andy had seen Miranda slighted or uncomfortable she was set an impossible task. Andy still shuddered at the memory of the Harry Potter incident, the task of getting the girls into a movie premiere the day it happened, to sit next to the stars, and then her all time favourite getting Justin Timberlake to play at the girls birthday party. Andy had successfully made all those things happen, much to her continued surprise, this was the only reason Andy thought she still had a job. Miranda was just not the type of person to take things lying down.

That night after delivering the book, Andy received a frantic phone call from Doug. He was standing outside the door to his apartment and his key wouldn't work. She had a spare key just in case, so had to get dressed and go across to his apartment. When she got there she tried her key and that wouldn't work either. They couldn't figure out what was wrong. They called a locksmith, but they wouldn't be able to get there until the following day. As it was late at night Andy asked Doug if he wanted to sleep on her couch. He really didn't want to stay with his parents at the hotel and George, his boyfriend, was out of town on business.

As a result she had very little sleep before work the following morning. Andy decided this was the reason she found Miranda even more puzzling than usual. She seemed almost chipper. Well as chipper as Miranda ever became. She only made two people cry before lunch. However, during the afternoon Miranda's demeanour changed entirely. Everyone who came out of her office was in near tears and everyone else avoided the office at all costs. Andrea braced herself and still Miranda said nothing unusual to her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Miranda heard from her private investigator, Jay, last night she was delighted that the locks on _Dougie's_ apartment had been changed. It gave her a great sense of accomplishment to have inconvenienced him. However, that sense of contentment changed entirely when she got the latest up date from Jay over lunch. Jay had sent her a full report and pictures of Andrea and _Dougie_ outside _Dougie's _apartment, them entering Andrea's apartment block and then leaving this morning. It was too much for Miranda. She would have to come up with something else, Jay was under instructions to make his life difficult for the next week.

The next day Miranda received a presentation _Dougie_ gave to his employers. It was hilarious. She had to close the door to her office so no-one would hear her laughing so hard. She had never allowed anyone to see her laughing at work and wasn't about to start now. Jay had sent her the original highlighting the changes made. The presentation was destroyed. In the first few slide it was subtle but as the presentation continued it became increasingly obvious. It finished on a slide saying 'I am a fraud', 'I am a heart breaker'. Miranda could imagine what she would do if this was presented to her and relished the idea of it happening to _Dougie._ Time for thinking about the next step in her plan.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy couldn't believe it. Miranda had just turned up at the same restaurant she was in and sat at the next table. She nodded her head in Andy's direction but did not acknowledge anyone else at Andy's table. Andy couldn't say she was surprised after the conversation at Mommia Mia. She tried to pay attention to the conversation between Doug and his parents and interjected what she hoped were intelligent and relevant comments. She found it nearly impossible to keep her eyes off Miranda and her date. Miranda was smiling and touching the other woman with her in a very familiar manner. She had never seen Miranda so relaxed and personable before and all she wanted to do was go over and take that other womans place, by force if necessary. She didn't recognise herself, but she really, really wanted to be the one to make Miranda smile like that. To be the one Miranda touched so familiarly.

She received looks from Doug that asked her what was wrong. After a while though he turned and whispered in her ear 'It should be me you're looking at that way, not Miranda across the room. My parents are going to get suspicious.'

Andy's response was cut off by two policemen walking up to their table and asking Doug to stand. They asked Doug to confirm his identity. Andy glanced over at Miranda's table and Miranda was looking over at them with a look in her eye that Andy couldn't quite make out.

'Please turn around and place your hands on the table' brought Andy's attention back to the happenings at her table. When she turned around Doug was being frisked by a police officer and the other police officer was going through his wallet and the rest of the contents from his pockets. His mother was in tears and blabbering something unintelligible. There was nothing Andy could do other than stand by and watch.

'You will have to come down to the station with us.' the police officer said as they escorted Doug from the restaurant. Andy paid the bill and followed them down to the station.

Later that evening, Doug was sitting on the sofa in her apartment explaining to Andy that they had arrested him as they had received a tip-off. They had questioned him for hours but ultimately released him when everything he said checked out. Andy and Doug spent hours trying to figure out who would have reported him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda had a wonderful night, she met up with an old friend she hadn't met in months. It was always a novelty to catch up with someone who knew her as Miranda and not as _Miranda Priestly_. It allowed her to relax and be herself. Valerie was a friend from way back. They had shared an apartment when Miranda first moved to New York and were complete opposites. If they hadn't lived together in such a small apartment they probably would never have become friends. As it was they had developed one of those friendships that you didn't have to see the other person all the time but when you did it was like no time had passed.

Meeting Valerie had two purposes for her. The first being that she wanted to talk to someone about her intended relationship with Andrea. She had already spoken to her about Andrea and it was actually Valerie who helped her recognise her blossoming feelings. The second reason.... it wasn't by chance that they had dinner in the same restaurant as Andrea and _Dougie_. Miranda had overheard Andrea talking with Nigel earlier in the week about going to dinner tonight with _Dougie_ and his parents at one of her favourite restaurants. It had laid the foundation for her latest plan. She had decided a little embarrassment for the entire _Dougie_ family was in order and in front of Andrea, well that was perfect. Hopefully this would demonstrate to Andrea that _Dougie_ was not relationship material. A little phone call to the chief of police and everything was set. It was carried out perfectly and she had a front row seat.

The following day Miranda was in high spirits. She placed her bag on Emily's desk instead of throwing it at her. Andrea had followed her into her office and she continued to list of her instructions. When she finished she looked up at Andrea and smiled saying she had a lovely evening the previous night, with a knowing smirk. Later in the morning Miranda indicated to Andrea that she should join her in the elevator. Andrea started in surprise but collected herself quickly, which pleased Miranda. Miranda knew there were endless rumours about what she did alone in the elevator. The truth was she disliked enclosed spaces and hated sharing them with others. However she realised that she enjoyed spending the time with Andrea. As the elevator reached the ground floor Miranda looked at Andrea and smiled before continuing as if nothing unusual had happened.

For the rest of the week Miranda would make the occasional gesture towards Andrea and noticed Andrea returned the gestures. Andrea would smile at her which warmed her. Then on Friday she actually made Miranda laugh. She had made a particularly witty comment and had surprised the laugh out of Miranda. All this served to convince Miranda they were meant to be together.

On Sunday evening Miranda received a report from Jay that displeased her greatly. Jay informed her that _Dougie _had spent Saturday evening on what appeared to be a date. It would have been bad had it been Andrea, however the report said it was with a man. How dare he do that to Andrea. It was utterly unacceptable. The report said that the two men had spent the evening and night together and well into Sunday. That was not going to be tolerated.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Andy... Andy this is George, you have to get over to Doug's now'. This was the message Andy walked into her apartment to hear. Without delay she turned around and raced over to Doug's.

When she arrived she found Doug and George curled up on the couch. Doug looked traumatised and was paler than she had ever seen him. After a few false starts Doug described what had happened to him that day. Doug said he was walking out of the subway on his way to work and had been forced into the back of a car. They had brought him to an abandoned building and questioned him. He said the focus of the interrogation was on his relationship with her and his intentions. He tried to explain to them their friendship and that he had no intention of ever hurting her. He had then been left alone for what felt like years, tied to a chair. After what must have been about three hours he was driven back into the city and as they pushed him out of the stopped car he was warned that if he ever hurt Andy he would be lucky to live to regret it.

He had immediately called George and they had come back to his apartment. Andy, Doug and George stayed up late into the night discussing all the things that had happened to him over the last week. It was very obvious from Doug's last encounter that it was about Andy and when they traced the incidents back they realised it all started happening the day after Andy and Doug met Miranda at Momma Mia. Doug still swore that he had seen murder in Miranda's eyes that night. Andy had to admit that it had been very strange she had received no backlash in the office. After hours of talking Andy decided the best course of action was to ask Miranda directly. She was terrified at the idea, nobody ever asked Miranda anything. However Doug was terrified and really needed it to stop.

So the following evening after Emily had gone home Andy closed the doors to the office and went into Miranda. She took a deep breath and asked the question on her mind. She knew this was a make or break moment for her and tried to prepare for all eventualities.

'Miranda' Andy waited with held breath for a response. Every word was a potential landmine. Eventually Miranda looked up and raised an eyebrow.

'Are you behind all the things that have been happening to Doug?' Andy had decided that it was best to be direct.

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Andrea.' Miranda said, but Andy definitely saw a smug amused look cross over her features.

'In the last two weeks, he has been locked out of his apartment, his presentation in work was destroyed, his credit cards were stopped, he was arrested, as you witnessed, and then he was kidnapped and interrogated about his intentions for me. That is only mentioning the most significant inconveniences he has experienced.' When Andy was finished she looked over at Miranda who looked as if she was trying desperately not to smile.

'Well he has had a busy couple of weeks, hasn't he?' Miranda replied.

'Is it you behind all the terrible things happening to Doug Miranda?' Andy was increasingly convinced it was Miranda, what she couldn't understand was why.

'Hmmm' was the only response. 'Are you aware _Dougie_ is gay Andrea? He has been seen in the arms of one particular male on a number of occasions over the last couple of weeks?'

'Of course I am Miranda. That night you saw us at Momma Mia we were acting as a couple for Doug's parents benefit. He told them we were dating so he wouldn't have to come out to them. We are good friends and nothing more'

Hearing this Miranda got up and moved to the window. Andy watched her back stiffen and then loosen. 'Why Miranda?' That was really the most important piece of this whole disaster to Andy. She knew Doug was safe and sound with George and was not suffering any long term damage. 'Miranda, please, why?'

'You should be with me. It should be me you go to see a show with. Me you go out to dinner with. Not Doug. No one else. Me.' Miranda did not turn around to Andy at any stage.

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miranda had been doing all those things to Doug for no other reason than she was jealous. She wanted to be the one with Andy. Andy was furious, she was also extremely flattered, scared and not a little hopeful. Andy moved across the room to Miranda, who was gazing down at the street below. She wondered what to think of Miranda's confession, her posture and the last week.

'I will do them with you, but you have to promise to never do anything like you have in the last week again.' Andy saw Miranda's shoulders straighten a little. 'Not before discussing the issue with me first.' At this Miranda turned her head to look at Andy. Andy was amazed by the joy that was in Miranda's eyes. Her eyes sparkled and she actually smiled. At this Andy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate. Andy had dreamed of kissing Miranda and having this dream come true made her forget any nervousness or timidity in Miranda's presence.

Andy pressed Miranda up against the glass and moved her hands around her waist. Her hands never stopped working. She made quick work of removing Miranda's blouse from her skirt. She moved her hands under the silk blouse to touch skin that felt softer still. She revelled in Miranda's gasps and whimpers. When she inserted her leg between Miranda's legs the other women grunted and started moving her hips frantically. Andy let this continue as she moved her lips down over Miranda's throat and bit her nipple through the material containing it.

Miranda's hands were under her top, when they started distracting her Andy moved her own and captured Miranda's. She quickly brought them above Miranda's head. She told Miranda to leave them there and she got a sharp nod of her head. Andy was amazed by the sounds coming from Miranda. They were racheting up her own arousal, between that and the friction on her leg from Miranda's rocking she was sure she would orgasm any second. To avoid that she removed her leg, much to the dissatisfaction of Miranda who made her opinion very clear.

Andy quickly spun Miranda so she was facing the window and could look down on the street. In a fluid movement she pulled up Miranda's skirt and pushed down her panties. A thrill ran through her whole body at seeing Miranda in such an erotic pose, practically begging for more. Miranda pushed her hips back, which gave Andy a very clear view of the area between her legs.

'Oh Yes Miranda, this is what you want, isn't it?' Andy moved one hand around to Miranda's front and started pinching her nipples.

'I wonder if anyone down there can see you.' Andy placed one of her fingers between Miranda's legs and swiped her hand through her. Miranda was soaking.

'I wonder if they can see your flushed face. Would they even guess you are going to take it from behind?' With that Andy pushed two fingers into Miranda and pumped them slowly and deliberately. Miranda started panting and thrusting her hips in time with Andy's hand.

'Would anyone guess that the all powerful Miranda Priestly would allow anyone take her in such a way?' Andy started pumping faster and faster to keep in time with Miranda's hips. She added another finger and was astonished by Miranda's moan of abandon. Andy could feel Miranda climbing higher and higher and then she rubbed her thumb over Miranda's clit and Miranda let out a blood curdling scream. 'AAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'.

When Miranda's body relaxed enough to release her fingers, Andy turned Miranda and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Miranda responded in kind and their passions rose again. Andy put her hands around Miranda's hips and turned them both until they were against Miranda's desk. She lifted Miranda and seated her at the edge. Miranda's skirt was still up around her hips and her panties were around her ankles, as a result there was a damp spot on the desk immediately.

Andy lifted Miranda's legs and draped them over her shoulders. She looked quickly at Miranda who appeared to be in a sexual daze. Andy then lowered her head and tasted Miranda for the first time, but not the only time she hoped. Miranda gasped and pushed herself closer to Andy's mouth. Andy swiped her tongue and started to tease her. She moved through Miranda's wetness and placed her tongue at the opening that was flooding. She lapped and nipped. Sucked and probed. She was in ecstasy and by the sounds Miranda was making she was enjoying this too. Andy continued and Miranda's pants and groans gradually got louder and louder.

Andy was consumed by lust, from Miranda's motions and the noises she was making. Without thinking brought her fingers to Miranda's ass and slipped her fingers between her cheeks. Finding the opening there, she didn't stop and inserted a finger. Miranda bucked. Her body froze and she looked at Andy in shock. This didn't stop Andy and she started to move her finger gently, never stopping her mouths actions. Miranda groaned and lay back on the desk. Miranda grabbed the sides of the desk and started pistoning her body onto Andy. Andy hadn't thought it would be possible for Miranda to get any wetter, but she had been proven wrong.

Andy brought Miranda to the edge time and time again, only to deny her the release she so obviously needed. Andy had dreamt of doing this with Miranda, had she known reality would be so much better she would have acted sooner.

When Miranda started to plead Andy moved her fingers faster and concentrated her mouth where she knew Miranda wanted it most. She continued until she felt Miranda's whole body freeze and then shake. It was glorious. She raised her eyes and say Miranda's faced suffused in pleasure and her mouth open in a silent scream. Andy gently brought her down and then moved so she could pull Miranda into her lap. Miranda appeared to be boneless and melted into Andy's arms. Andy turned the chair so she was looking out at the stars. Sitting there holding Miranda was the most perfect moment of her life.

After long moments Miranda stirred and looked up at Andy as if she had never seen her before. Andy smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted Miranda stood gently, removed her panties and put them in her bag. After doing that she straightened her clothes and took Andy's hand. Miranda led then from the room and over to the elevator. Without saying a word she got into the car waiting and pulled Andy after her. Andy found it very difficult to sit still.. She was on edge from seeing Miranda have two explosive orgasms and the fact she knew Miranda did not have any panties on now was almost too much. She knew that as soon as Miranda touched her she would explode.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda woke the following morning to find herself draped over Andrea's body. The previous night was simply astounding. The way Andrea had taken her in her office had been beyond anything she had experienced. Being pressed against the window, powerless to do anything but wait for Andrea, had been surprisingly arousing. Then being spoken to in such a coarse way had brought her to new heights and the orgasm had been bone melting. Miranda found herself blushing at what happened next. To be placed on her desk and ravished, where she controlled _Runway_ from, had been one thing. But then to be invaded where no-one had ever touched her before was startling. What was even more shocking had been her bodies' reaction. It had felt like her whole body embraced the feeling and she could only lie there and experience what Andrea did to her. Had it been anyone else she was sure they would have had a black eye and spent the rest of their life regretting it. But with Andrea she had welcomed it and had given herself over completely. The orgasm that resulted had been more than she believed her body could handle and it had taken her time to come back to herself.

When she had come back to herself all she could think about was taking Andrea home and devouring her. That was exactly what she had done. They had barely made it into the house when she pressed Andrea up against the wall, slid her hand between her legs and pushed two fingers into her. Andrea had rocked to the motion of her hand and she screamed immediately. They had not stopped there. Andy had quickly turned the tables again and had taken her on the bottom of the stairs.

Some indeterminate time and numerous orgasms later they had torn each others clothes off and fallen back onto Miranda's extra large bed. They had been insatiable. They had spent hours learning each others body and taking each other to new heights. She remembered demanding Andrea take her whole hand, not once but twice. Andrea had done things to Miranda's body that Miranda hadn't known would feel so unbelievably wonderful and she had loved every moment of it.

What she loved even more was this waking up in Andreas arms and feeling like anything is possible between them. At that thought Andreas eyes fluttered open. She gave Miranda such a large smile, Miranda fell in love all over again and in a moment of abandon said those fateful words.

'I love you Andrea' and with that all she could do was wait for what ever response Andrea gave.

'I love you too Miranda, forever and always.' Andreas smile lightened up the whole room and she placed a tender loving kiss on Miranda's lips. Miranda kissed her back and then snuggled into her arms.

Forever and Always.

That's All!


End file.
